Emory University, through the Cancer Center Planning Grant (CCPG), will develop a cancer research center to serve the populations of metropolitan Atlanta, the State of Georgia, and the Southeast region. The Winship Cancer Center of Emory University will seek to decrease morbidity and mortality from cancer in the geographic regions named by: a) focusing on basic science, clinical, and cancer control research initiatives; b) coordinating multidisciplinary and translational research activities; c) developing its interdisciplinary programs in Cancer Nutrition, Bone Marrow Transplantation, and Immunotherapy/Immunology; d) supporting cancer research through its existing Shared Core Facilities and the creation of two new shared facilities for Transgenic Mice and Nutritional Chemistry; e) specifically targeting minority and socioeconomically-disadvantaged populations for research and transfer of technology; f) increasing its organizational capability through its Planning Director, William C. Wood, MD, and other key personnel. Since the Winship Cancer Center was designated as a department in the School of Medicine in 1985, its initial efforts were focused on developing the physical facilities and administrative structure. The Holland M. Ware Cancer Research Laboratories of the Winship Cancer Center were completed in 1989. Since then five functioning shared resource facilities have been established and interactions with the scientists in the various departments of the Medical School developed. The Cancer Center competed successfully for an Institutional Research Grant of the American Cancer Society in 1990. Senior leadership in the areas of clinical oncology were recruited in 1991. Active, nationally-recognized scientists/ investigators were recruited to serve as Director of Clinical Oncology, Director of an expanded Bone Marrow Transplantation program, and Director of a new Department of Radiation Therapy. With the recruitment of these senior faculty, the Cancer Center now has the leadership necessary to fully develop its interdisciplinary, interdepartmental programmatic focus. The short-term goals of the Winship Cancer Center during the planning grant period will be to address identified opportunities for interactive clinical science in the area of cancer and enhance documented strengths in the preparation of a proposal for submission of a Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) at the end of the three-year CCPG period. The long-term goals of the Winship Cancer Center are to positively impact on the quality of cancer care given and research undertaken in this southeast region of the United States which currently has no identified or approved cancer center program. The Winship Cancer Center, through its outreach efforts and by increasing access to state-of-the-art cancer research, will participate in prevention, diagnosis, education, and treatment of-cancer in Atlanta, Georgia and the southeastern United States.